


Morning Glory

by Tarlan



Series: One Way Ticket [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack enjoys watching the sunrise from his lover's balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfic100 #31: Sunrise

It was at times like these that Jack fully appreciated the life he'd been gifted with on the day they recalled him back to service to accompany a stuffy language doctor to a whole new planet. Daniel Jackson had stood next to him during that first sunrise on Abydos, watching as the golden sun climbed through an atmosphere untainted by industrialized waste, above the undulating sands of a desert, to hang above an ancient temple dedicated to an Egyptian god; Ra, the sun god.

Since then he'd stood or sat on a hundred more worlds; sometimes waiting peacefully alone or with his team by his side, sometimes nervously with gun drawn and ready, and once or twice with a silent mantra falling from his lips as he prayed he'd live long enough to see the light of a new day. Nothing new really; same shit, different planet. Except sometimes there was more than one sun in the sky, more than one sunrise.

A cool breeze swept across the ocean, ruffling the light netting that fell floor to ceiling across the open balcony doorway, ostensibly to keep out the water midges, though Jack had yet to see any, especially this far up the tower. Casting one fond glance at his still-sleeping, slightly paranoid lover, he slipped out of the spacious bed and padded barefoot to the balcony doorway. It took only moments to draw aside the netting, hooking it back to the edges, and then he was stepping out onto the cool marble floor, eyes cast into the far distance as an increasing yellow glow separated ocean from sky.

Sunrise was still several minutes away and he leaned his elbows on the balcony rail, waiting patiently, and smiling as the first ray streaked across the darkened ocean, lighting the tips of waves. His smile broadened as it reached the edge of the balcony, eyes closing as the light touched his face, stripping a little of the early morning chill from him. He opened his eyes after a few moments of glorying in the fresh new day and stared out across the water as the sea turned from near black through navy to blue.

For twenty years his retirement dream had been a small cabin by a midge-infested pond with no fish, or in a fishing boat moored in warm waters. It had taken a mouthy genius to make him think bigger, to cast away the minnow dreams and reel in a bigger fish.

He grinned. Damn, but he loved using fishing metaphors.

Originally, he'd come to Atlantis as an excuse to watch over Daniel, and to get in some fishing as a long-needed vacation from the push and shove of diplomacy in Homeworld Security, but one unexpected hug from Rodney McKay on arrival had unbalanced him completely. Within weeks Rodney had managed to turn Jack's whole life on its head and shown him possibilities that he'd never have considered before. He'd shown him a future that didn't entail him sitting by a pond or in a boat all alone while others carried on their lives around him; the life he'd turned to after Charlie died and his marriage failed under the weight of grief and self-recrimination. Instead, he'd shown him a beautiful Ancient city, endless possibilities to learn all about the race that came before humanity, and he'd shown him that he still had the capacity to fall in love.

Admittedly, he'd started making some attempt at a better retirement from the military by working on that doctorate in anthropology, not wanting to be totally eclipsed by his own goddamn Asgard-created clone, even if all of the clone's memories at its/his creation were Jack's. _Mini-me Jack_ had gone back to full time education and was already halfway through a doctorate in aeronautical engineering - and most of the way through the girls in his college (and some of the boys) if security logs were to be believed.

Strangely, he didn't envy _Mini-me Jack_ because this Jack had something that the other would never have; he had Rodney.

Thoughts of the arrogant scientist who had turned his world upside down, pulled him back into the room and he paused on the threshold, heart leaping into his throat as he gazed across the room to the bed, and to the still sleeping man.

Light from the new day caressed the silken skin, highlighting the long, pale brown lashes that formed a sweet crescent beneath closed eyes. Rodney's lips were softly parted, one corner slightly crusted in dried out drool that usually pooled on Jack's chest, sticking his chest hairs together, and he was snoring softly. Carefully, Jack sank down onto the bed beside his lover, enjoying this rare moment of stillness from his amazingly energetic lover, and unable to resist reaching out to card his fingers through the short brown hair from temple to nape.

Rodney snorted unromantically, eyelashes flickering and lips smacking as if he had a terrible taste in his mouth as he woke up. He rolled onto his back and stared up at Jack, the blankness in his eyes lifting suddenly as he looked straight into Jack, and that crooked mouth curved upwards in a welcoming smile. Unable to resist, Jack leaned over and kissed him, uncaring of that neither of them would taste particularly nice this early in the morning especially as neither had cleaned their teeth after last night's amazing dual blow-job, going down on each other and not stopping until they were swallowing each other's bitter release, and then only to chase it down with an open-mouthed kiss full of tongue and sucking as they tried to mingle their tastes.

The memory was enough to get his own morning glory rising again. Jack dragged back the sheets so he could lie the full length against his lover, pressing his hard groin against Rodney's equally stiff cock, and grinding down hard. Strong hands grabbed at him, pulling him in closer as they rocked together, gasping need into each other's mouths as they came far too soon and yet not soon enough, lost in the perfection of the moment.

Jack collapsed against Rodney, hands running the length of his now sweaty skin from shoulder to ass, reveling in the closeness, and in the pleasure that still thrummed through to every nerve ending. He turned his head slightly to look deep into his lover's eyes, and the love he found shining in the blue depths dulled the brilliance of every sunrise. Nope. He wouldn't change a single thing about his life because every step had brought him to this moment in his lover's arms.

"Coffee," Rodney demanded, as he poked at Jack's shoulder with one finger.

Jack screwed his nose up as he pulled their sticky bodies apart. Okay, maybe there was still some room for improvement.

END


End file.
